


Tug of War

by ErrorDetected



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri vs Claude, Fight for Attention, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorDetected/pseuds/ErrorDetected
Summary: “Teach!”“Professor!”Two voices clashed with one another, one filled with charm and the other filled with admiration. As they both called out for their dear Instructor the two glared at one another, Byleth unaware, as they fought for his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a devoted fuck to Dimitri and I love him so much but at the same time Claude is very attractive so this popped up! I need more Male Byleth content too so yes, enjoy this story as Dimitri and Claude play tug of war with a oblivious Byleth!

It was early in the morning, but it wasn’t so early for everyone in the Monastery to be in bed. However for one particular person in most was where things of his definition of “sleep” was taken to a different level. It seems he shared the habit of the long slumbers with the Goddess who lived inside his head of who only he could hear and see. Dark hair belonging to a certain Professor was ruffled and messed up. Very different from his usual neat kept styled hair, it sticking up in a few ways in all different directions. 

‘My, my, my. Don’t you think it would be time to start the day? It’s nearly the afternoon!’ A familiar feminine voice called out to him. Even during his slumber he couldn’t block her out of his conscious since the Deity literally was apart of his own conscious. The morning sun was indeed up and shining as it bothered the tired individual when it’s bright rays shine directly on his face, through the window of his room.

It made his usual stoic, expressionless, face scrunch up as an annoyed groan came from him. “This is dreadful. It is my day off and yet I’m awakened like this..” He mumbled to himself, although the other part of him let out a feminine laugh as she teased him for his hair being in a messy state. 

Of course Byleth couldn’t care less as he pressed his lips into a thin line and his eyes shifting to take upon his usual expression, that showed no sign of his thoughts or anything in general. He forced his tired and protesting body out of bed and began to prepare for the day, going through his morning routine ever since arriving and teaching at the Monastery. Although it being his Day Off along with the students who attended the Academy, he thought it would rather be best to prepare for the next lecture for tomorrow as well as grade their assignments. 

He already had a head start yesterday, beginning at 6 pm but ended staying up until the sun peaked past the horizon which resulted in Byleth tiredly turning to the confinement of his bed and dropping dead onto it to fall into a deep slumber. He was now prepared and changed into his usual clothing, he didn’t bother to fix his hair or even attempt to hide the dark bags under his eyes. After all it’s not like he was trying to impress anyone for he could care less. He just wanted to complete what he had planned today in a short amount of time so he could return to the arms of sleep. 

Pushing the doors of his room that provided him privacy, he carried a book of Combat Usage along with a thick stack of papers he has yet to finish reading over and grading. Byleth has not chosen a House to teach yet for he told Lady Rhea that he would rather like to get to experiment his comfort zone with the Three Houses. She agreed to his request and now he instructs all Three Houses on different schedules. It was exhausting to say the most but he asked for it so he shouldn’t complain too much. 

The clicks of his boots sounded against the hard surface with every step he took, turning to the right to pass through the dining hall to make a short cut for the classrooms. Many of the students greeted him with joy and excitement, his presence made an effect on everyone around him as they came to be attached to the new Professor. Of course Byleth would never understand why due to him not doing anything special. He responded to the greetings with a short wave which caused a number of girls, even a few boys to have their cheeks tainted a light pink. 

The popularity of the Professor slowly increased over the days he had stayed in the Monastery. Though Byleth was very intelligent, talented, skilled, strong and gentle, he was very oblivious. The students who had fallen for him with a crush were due to his actions that they considered to mean a lot to them. Most made it obvious while others admired him from afar. The male did not notice any of it and would only continue with the task at hand. 

He didn’t mind doing something or a small favor for anyone. They would rather approach him, and request it and then Byleth would immediately act on it. Once, Felix was stubborn (well when is he not) and he challenged his teacher to a duel but he had overestimated himself. 

The boy had an obvious pained expression on his face when Byleth barely grazed at his wrist with the tip of the training sword. Once realizing it, he stopped the duel which caused Felix to become angered at him and told him to not treat him like a child. Byleth only narrowed his eyes in silence before forcing his student into the Blue Lion’s classroom to sit down despite his protests.

He took off the black gloves of his and held his ungloved hand out to his student who only gawked at him. “Professor this isn’t necessary. Do not find me to be so weak that a small injury to my wrist would—Hey! Are you even listening?!” Despite the yelling at his Professor, Byleth ignored it and just took Felix’s fractured wrist into his ungloved hand in a gentle way. 

Immediately his usual expression become embarrassed as his cheeks were colored pink while Byleth only focused his attention to the white magic that would heal Felix. It was not a big injury and since he was very skilled in White Magic it only took a few seconds before Byleth nodded in satisfaction, letting go of his hand. Felix stood up and gritted his teeth with a mixture of a flustered and angered expression, “You! Damn you, don’t you understand how to listen to someone..!” 

To which in response he only got a tilt of his teacher’s head before a shrug and then a hand placed onto his student’s head causing Felix’s eyes to widen a little. Slowly ruffling his dark blue hair before his student swatted it away and stormed off with flustered yet frustrated emotions. 

Actions like those are what made the development of a crush on Byleth. Or perhaps he was just too straightforward that they had mistaken his actions for some hint of affection. No matter his face remained stone cold, the dark bags under his eyes making his eyes feel strained. Annette, a student with orange hair and a bright personality practically bounced on over to him as she held a plate of cookies. Byleth knew what that meant and he nodded at her in a greeting which caused her to smile. 

“Professor! I made Cookies, would you like one?” Byleth stared at her for a few seconds causing her to grow a little nervous under his gaze. Now Annette..she wasn’t the best cook. Most of the times she would scream from the kitchen as panic was laced in her voice, which then he would casually stroll over and put out the fire. As usual. 

It’s become so normal that the only person who would freak out is the one who started the fire herself. But of course he wasn’t rude in anyway and he nodded once more before she grinned happily as he took one from the plate. Joyed that her instructor took the food she baked she skipped over to the others and offered as well which he saw their faces twist into a nervous one as an awkward laugh escaped them. 

Soon enough he exited the dining hall by taking the door to the left that lead to the Three Houses classrooms. But as soon as he exited the Dining Hall and stepped into the outside two voices called to him both coming from the right from the green courtyard fields. 

“Teach!”

“Professor!”

Two voices clashed with one another, one filled with charm and the other filled with admiration. As they both called out for their dear Instructor the two glared at one another, Byleth unaware, as they fought for his attention. Claude who flashed him a charming smile and then Dimitri who gave him that gentleman smile. Byleth stopped his walking and blinked in confusion as at the same time the two boys began walking towards, him but they came to meet in the middle as they pushed and shoved against one another as they hid their irritation and annoyance with the other with their smiles. 

The Professor, brushed off their strange behavior towards one another as he shifted his gaze forward once more to continue walking. Claude and Dimitri too busy whispering to each under their breathes as politely Dimitri warned the Golden Deer leader as calm as possible with a closed eye smile, 

“Claude, please stop pushing me as I need to speak with the Professor.” The Prince was kind yes, but there was a darkness behind those icy blue eyes of his that shift in emotions of his two personas. The darker one being hidden by the surface of his kindness and generosity. To which the other responded with a smirk, different from his usual laidback smile that would hide his true intentions as he schemed behind the expression. 

“Ahh, is that so? Because I also would like to speak to Teach! I was thinking of having extra help for after class with him.” His brow twitched as he responded to the blonde but he chuckled and patted Dimitri’s shoulder as he walked forward, both boys turned different directions. However before he continued taking his steps forward he whispered to Dimitri still with that smile on his face, “You should hide your feelings for Teach more, Dimitri.” His hand lingered before calling out for Byleth to wait.

“Hold up Teach! I’m sure you’d need someone as charming and smart as me to help.” Claude teases as Byleth halted to wait for his student to catch up. The older spoke something like, “Don’t fool around.” before he heard Claude’s chuckles. Dimitri’s expression became slightly angered as his brows furrowed before turning his body to flicker his gaze to Claude and his Professor. Fists slightly clenched around his lance he held he gazed at the two, eyes focused on his Professor. He needs to stop being modest and will need to try harder.

And so the tug of war with Byleth has begun.


	2. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Claude uses his scheming mind to sabotage Dimitri’s plans to have Byleth’s time all for himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this story it makes me very happy to see those of you are enjoying the story so far!

“Teach!”

The voice of the Golden Deer’s leader called out as he caught up to his teacher. 

Claude walked side by side with the slightly taller male who kept his face blank and blocked out any signs of emotions that could feature its way onto his cold expression. “What’re you up to, Claude?” The question was pretty straightforward causing the said boy to respond, “Ouch, Teach. How could you assume I would do something! Nothing wrong with me spending time with my favorite teacher.” And the response was followed with his trademark wink. And soon enough they were in the Blue Lions classroom as Byleth sat down, his student following.

It wasn’t supposed to end up like the way it currently was. There weren’t supposed to be feelings involved with this scheme the Golden Deer Leader had, as he planned it as soon as he witnessed Byleth’s talented skills with his own eyes that glinted with mischief as his gaze settled on the sight of him taking down the Bandits so easily. A fine asset to his ambitions he wishes to follow through with, a chess piece that he could use to reach his goal on the future he wanted to see so much. Yet it seems that’s not how it went. 

It all started when he witnessed Byleth being able to wield the Sword of the Creator without its crest stone not being intact with the weapon. That was when he decided that the older would be an important piece of his schemes. And most importantly the key that would unlock his ambitions so he could see them come true in front of his eyes. 

It was then on, obvious how Byleth was certainly different from those Claude would come across. 

“Are you listening?” A voice suddenly called out which made the younger snap his head forward to meet with Byleth’s eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing it was hard not to admire. Usually Claude would be able to read a person through and through but his Teacher was so hard to read, it frustrated him but it made him even more interested because of it.

Gods and don’t let him get started on how attractive his features were. And he wasn’t weird or anything but he’s seen Byleth sleeveless and the muscles and tone body of his was goddamn ho—

“Claude.” Byleth’s voice was more stern than before as the said boy wiped off that dreamy look on his face, his emerald eyes flickering to meet with Byleth’s dark beautiful ones. “You seem to be calling out my name a lot today.” He smiled, followed with a wink. 

Already used to his flirtatious remarks and comments Byleth looked at him with a deadpanned expression which made Claude let out a nervous chuckle, “H-Hey! Why are you giving me that look?” Ironic because he was giving the stoic male a look literally seconds ago. 

“I was asking why your hands are gripping my arm.” Byleth responded bluntly. Claude blinked once, then twice. Slowly, his eyes went from making contact with dark orbs to his hands. And indeed his hand was gripping his teacher’s bicep. A horrified expression crossed the male’s face as his hands immediately flew off of Byleth and in a steady voice as if he wasn’t groping his teacher, 

“Well, I know how much you like a hands on lesson.” 

...

...

Byleth stared at Claude who only cringed at himself and was internally screaming inside his head. But before he could respond to his student’s suggestion towards his likes of “hands on lesson”, a familiar voice called out to him with confidence.

“Professor!” 

The reactions of the two were different as Claude and Byleth saw Dimitri stroll in with a confident look, along with his strides. Claude looked at Dimitri with grimace, but was hidden with a casual smile that he would always be seen wearing. Byleth tilted his head as Dimitri came to a stop in front of the desk he was reading the Combat Usage book at, “Oh Dimitri. Do you need something?”

Claude’s smile widened as his brows lifted a little as he stared at the blonde, and before Dimitri could respond to Byleth he already started talking, a hand on his hip as his emerald eyes focused on the Prince dressed in black and blue. “Yeah your princliness. What is it? Came to steal Teach off for a date? Ooo.” It was hidden in His tone and smile but the comment was made with an intended threat and sarcasticness. 

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at Claude and the other only shot him that same smile he would wear and show. An imaginary line of lightning could be seen between the two as they held their stares on each other, none faltering. 

Byleth didn’t catch onto the atmosphere. 

He didn’t think much about Claude’s comment and just passed it off as one of the boy’s usual teasing and jokes he would always throw around when he would like to mess with someone. 

“Dimitri? You needed something?” Byleth questioned once more which made the blonde break the stare off between himself and his ‘rival’. When he heard the call of his name pass from his lips he turned to the waiting male with a smile, Claude standing to the side as he observed the two carefully as he waited for Dimitri’s words. 

Maybe he should add a little something to his dinner tonight..? He wouldn’t notice a different of taste since Dimitri can’t taste anything. And then suddenly an idea popped up in his head and that familiar glint in his eyes could be seen. 

“Yes! I would like to request a sparring with you. If you could evaluate my skills that you’ve been teaching me to improve, Professor. Ah—well if you would of course.” Dimitri stammered a little towards the end as he averted his gaze from Byleth to the ground, literally forgetting that the other House Leader was in the room. 

He took some time to think about it but it was less than five seconds before he nodded in response to the request. Sparring with Dimitri would be a good way to assess his skills at the moment, it has been a while. Plus it was a change from Felix and Raphael who chased him around to ask for a duel or an arm wrestle. He remembered once Felix had literally barged into the Dining Hall and pointed a training sword at him while urging him to spar on a 1v1. Byleth would only stare before proceeding to eat his dinner, trying to tune out the angered words from his student. 

“Of course, Dimitri. Although it would have to wait until tomorrow morning before class. Perhaps an hour before.” The agreement made Dimitri perk up as an excited expression crossed his face with a smile and an obeying nod, “Yes Professor!” 

Byleth stared at Dimitri and blinked before nodding slowly. The blonde prince reminded him of one of the dogs in the monastery, a golden retriever.

Claude held back the urge to roll his eyes. Didn’t wanna be a Hilda after all, but oh well. He had a scheme brewed up. Clearing his throat he pulled his arms back to rest them behind his head with an easy going smile that never reached his eyes, “Well if you’re done with that Teach and I were talking. Ain’t that a little rude to interrupt, your highness?” Claude mocked the other who narrowed his eyes. 

Dimitri turned to face Claude as they both began that stare off once more, the imaginary line of lightning once more appearing as their gazes were set on each other. 

“The Professor is not all to your hogging, Claude. He instructs all of us if you need a reminder.”

“Oh is that so? Well he isn’t doing it right now, I caught him in his free time to chat about something. Sooo bye-bye!~”

Byleth’s eyes only scanned the pages of the book he held in his hands as the two talked, not paying any mind. ‘Ah. I should ask around about the students lost items...’ He thought freely.

“I believe you didn’t catch him for one, you rather shoved me when I was to approach him with important manners!”

“Well you didn’t bother to follow meaning I claimed victory. In simpler words for you, basically I got to him first.”

‘I wonder if the kitchen staff would cook fish once more. But maybe something sweeter for the girls.’ Byleth continued his thoughts, zoning out. He nodded to himself and stood up, taking the book in his gloved hands he began walking out the classroom. 

The two arguing back and forth as the tension increased along with the obvious ‘he likes me better’ tone laced in their voices. Claude’s more harder to read as he stuck to using his care free voice to keep his image that everyone saw him as. Dimitri trying to be polite but obviously becoming frustrated. They were so invested into it that they didn’t notice their beloved Teacher’s lack of presence.

“He is not someone to claim as if a trophy, Claude! He is our Professor.” Dimitri huffed.

Claude arched a brow with an ‘Ohh?’, “Are you sure you only see him as that? Because it sure doesn’t seem like it, buddy.”

Dimitri’s cheeks colored a red against his usual pale skin as he turned,

“P-Professor please excuse Clau—Huh?”

The two directed their gazes to where Byleth was. Well where he was before but all that was left was an empty seat and graded papers. 

Meanwhile..

“Teacher..?”

Eyes of the future empress only stared at her Teacher who was currently laid on the ground, cats surrounding him as two laid on top of his chest and stomach. Byleth was peculiar, yes, but this was the first time she’s seen this sight. Edelgard saw him running around in a blur of black as he scared the living daylights out of students when he ran to them out of nowhere and asked them if they lost anything from a list he carried. 

The lids of the instructor pulled back as he opened his eyes, gaze looking over to the house leader who blinked in confusion with Hubert at her side, who looked like he’d already become used to seeing things from their teacher. 

“Yes?” His response was simple.

“What would you be doing on the floor..? And the Monastery cats they seem to have taken a liking to you.” She responded as one of the cats meowed and rubbed its head against her leg while purring. Hubert shooing it off.

“Ah. I was headed to the Dining Hall but the cats have swarmed me. I am resting.” He replied, his eyes closing once more as he just laid there.

Edelgard glanced at Hubert with a look but he only shook his head in a, ‘We should just leave him be.’ way. To which she agreed to.

The girl casually stepped over him and placed a hand on her chest with a small bow despite him not being able to see, “I’ll take my leave then. Rest well.”

She headed off to the Black Eagles classroom to hope and get a few moments of studying and to talk to Dorothea but when she neared the classrooms she could hear the slight arguing of two male voices. 

“I was supposed to speak with him but you came in. A little rude in my opinion.”

“Anyone would be free to speak to the professor.”

“Yeah well not when I’m there. Not really preferred.”

“You can’t pretend you weren’t there to try and gain his affection.”

“I know, because I technically already HAVE it.”

“The Professor would never!”

“Not when he could pass up this. What can I say? He can’t get enough of me.”

“Why you!—“

Edelgard came to a realization of why Byleth was on the floor earlier. Well actually her teacher wasn’t like that, he probably didn’t even notice their admiration towards him and just left them there to do a task. It’s strange how oblivious and innocent Byleth was. 

Hubert turned to the female besides him, “Would you like me to silence them so you may study in peace?” To which she only sighed and shook her head. 

“No. That won’t be needed for this isn’t anything new.” 

——

It was night, almost everyone at Garreg Mach had fallen to the spell of sleep. It was a silent night once more and the peacefulness was something that others enjoyed in as they slept before the edge of dawn breaks. And then the new day would be bestowed upon them once more. 

Ah right. Except for one certain individual. 

His steps were silent and careful as he walked down the halls of the Noble dormitories that were set on the second floor. His footsteps were made so that no one would be able to hear him, and in his right hand was a bag filled with tools of different sorts. 

He came to a stop in front of a certain door where a Prince slept quietly. A smirk came to his face.

——

Dimitri awoke the next morning as sleep filled his body, still a little tired until he remembered that he would be able to spar with his dear Professor today who agreed to. It was enough to motivate the future King as he practically rushed to change, shower and all the necessities for preparing for the day with the life of a student in the Academy. He must’ve overslept for he didn’t hear any of his fellow peer’s and classmates voices or footsteps. They would usually awaken at 7 yet it was quiet. Dimitri was late! 

The young prince scrambled to get his clothes on and quickly brushed through his golden locks. How did he even oversleep..? He never has! He even slept early yesterday after eating dinner, going straight to bed so he could wake up and prepare to look nice before sparring with his Professor the next morning. 

“Oh dear gods, The Professor must be waiting for me I must hurry.” He muttered to himself in a rushed manner. 

Dimitri walked to his door and grasped the handle, twisting the knob to open it. Yet it didn’t. Confused and worried he wiggled the knob once more but it didn’t budge. “What in the name of Sothis..” He pulled again. And again but it wouldn’t open. 

Dimitri didn’t understand why everything was going so wrong for him. Was this a curse form the gods for accidentally breaking a tea cup and hiding it from Byleth..? Was it a bad omen? Or was it—

He came to stop his thoughts as a certain face popped up in his head. Almost picturing a wink and his mocking laughter.

“Claude!” 

——

Byleth stood at the training grounds leaning against one of the pillars as his hand held a book he picked up from the library two days prior to now. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It’s been over more than 30 minutes. Class were to start in half an hour, yet where was Dimitri? Maybe he forgot, but he usually wasn’t the type to forget. He knew he was well kept and organized so he was a little confused. Maybe he changed his mind?

“Yo. What’s with the confused face there?”

His attention was snapped to the voice that came fl his left. Claude walked up to him with a charming smile before stopping in front of him, hand placed on his hip. As usual. Byleth nodded to him in a gesture of a greeting, “Good morning Claude. I’ve never seen you at the training grounds often.” He stated coolly.

Claude grinned at him, making the Professor question him a little. “You look happy.” To which his student only responded smoothly,

“Well that’s because I get to see you, Teach.” He almost applauded himself for the smooth compliment of words towards the other.

Byleth, however as always remained unaffected by it. “I see. Glad to be of help.” Making the mischievous boy sigh at his lack of reaction. But well he already expected it from him. Acting innocent he tilted his head, “Oh? Where’s his princeliness? Did he bail on you?”

Which made the teal haired male frown a little as he took it into consideration, “Ah..Perhaps so. Dimitri isn’t that type of boy however.” Claude only waved it off, “He can be anything Teach. Trust me.” He was able to read the Blue Lion’s Leader by now from the time he’s taken to study him for the past months.

Byleth questioned it but turned his attention to the bag in Claude’s right hand. Bringing his gloved hand up he motioned to the bag and he voiced his curious thoughts, “What do you have there?”

Claude blinked once before shifting his emerald green eyes to the bag he held in his hand. A smile came to his lips as he winked at Byleth,

“Oh. It’s nothing. Now if he’s not showing, how about you and I get breakfast!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of your thoughts. :’) It would be nice to hear your thoughts of this silly idea of mine!~


End file.
